


[ART] Model Behaviour

by julchen_in_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red
Summary: Happy birthday, shiftylinguini, with much love! ❤️🌹❤️





	[ART] Model Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Model Behaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019591) by [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini). 

> Happy birthday, shiftylinguini, with much love! ❤️🌹❤️


End file.
